


Salute to Vienna

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Boston, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Musicians, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-06
Updated: 2005-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Two years after Draco disappears into the Muggle world, Hermione finds his name on a concert flyer in Boston and sends it to Harry.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salute to Vienna

**Author's Note:**

> original request at the end of the story. I hope you like this, girls! I just couldn’t resist a chance at fluteplayer!Draco with a side of flangst! Happy Valensmut!

Title: Salute to Vienna  
Author: [](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[**dacro**](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)  
Gift for: [](http://krissielee.livejournal.com/profile)[**krissielee**](http://krissielee.livejournal.com/) & [](http://jenicomprispas.livejournal.com/profile)[**jenicomprispas**](http://jenicomprispas.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Harry/Draco (post war, post Hogwarts)  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: JKR owns the Harry Potter universe. I just put on my rubber boots and splash around in it!  
Beta: [](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile)[**saladbats**](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/)  
Summary: **Two years after Draco disappears into the Muggle world, Hermione finds his name on a concert flyer in Boston and sends it to Harry.**  
Notes: original request at the end of the story. I hope you like this, girls! I just couldn’t resist a chance at fluteplayer!Draco with a side of flangst! Happy Valensmut!  
The other entries for the [](http://hpvalensmut.livejournal.com/profile)[**hpvalensmut**](http://hpvalensmut.livejournal.com/) exchange can be found [here](http://www.livejournal.com/community/hpvalensmut/).

 

-Feedback is most welcome. *hugs*  
  


Salute to Vienna

“How do I look?” Harry asked, with a hopeful expression.

Hermione glanced up quickly and then back down to her coat buttons. “Fine, come on, we’ll be late.”

“Fine?” He grimaced and sat down quickly on the edge of the bed. “I’m not going.”

“Honestly, we’re only going to watch, and it’ll be dark.”

He shook his head. “I’m not…I can’t…” He stared into the mirror and frantically tried to make his hair part another way, failing miserably.

“No, Harry, I meant you look very handsome, now let’s go!” She ran her fingers through the dark mess until it resembled something close to its usual flair. “You know they lock the doors once these things start, so we can’t be late.”

He took one last look in the mirror, sighed and followed Hermione out the door.

~*~

Once in front of the Boston Symphony Hall, tickets in hand and waiting in line, Harry took a moment to drag the well-worn flyer from his pocket.

__**Salute to Vienna: A Tradition Continues**  
A showcase of over 100 dancers, singers and musicians.  
Waltzes and operettas performed by the Boston Symphony Orchestra  
With special guests:  
Claus Gaverti (Florence) – Conducting  
Hanna Dorrington (Detroit) – Soprano  
Draco Malfoy (New York) – Flute  
Jessica Kim (Hong Kong) - Cello  
Simon Clerc (Paris) – Ballet 

Harry still couldn’t believe his eyes. Each time he read the familiar name his stomach did flips. When Hermione had owled him a few days ago from her conference hotel in Boston, she had included the small advert and asked if he wanted to come for the show. Apparently she had just been sitting in a small coffee house when someone walked into the shop with posters for the event. On her way out, a name on the glossy paper caught her eye.

There was little chance that there could be _two_ Draco Malfoys.

He didn’t know if he was ready for Draco to see him just yet, but sitting in a concert, hidden in the back somewhere seemed safe enough.

“Did you know he played the flute?” Hermione asked, pulling Harry from his thoughts and rubbing her hands together in the cold.

“He mentioned it once when I was looking for one of my shoes under his bed and found the flute case instead.” Harry smiled at the memory. “He said his mom thought he had too much of his father in him, so she made him take music lessons and play for her in the evenings and on holidays when he was young. She played piano, so they would perform duets together, just for themselves.”

“He must love to play if he joined the orchestra.”

“I figured it was only a hobby for him. He never played for me.”

They let the silence stretch between them as the line inched forward.

~*~

Harry could only stare at the empty stage as Hermione muttered something to him.

“They’ll enter by their seating arrangements, filling from the back to the front. Flutes are always in the first row, so they naturally will be the last to be seated.”

True to her word, the orchestra entered row by row. He watched as most began immediately tuning and warming up their instruments. His eye was drawn to the cellos and basses, following the horizontal pull and push of the bow across the strings.

Each musician was playing something different, mostly scales, but nothing at the same time. It was such a strange sound.

“Harry look.” Hermione whispered excitedly.

Draco was the last of the musicians to walk out on stage. He walked smoothly with his gaze fixed on the last vacant chair.

“Wow, he must play First Flute.”

Harry broke his staring to look quickly at his friend, his brow furrowed. “What does that mean?”

“It means he’s the best.”

Harry smiled as Draco placed his lips on the silver mouthpiece.

~*~

The concert was amazing.

True, he’d never really been exposed to anything like it before, but he had enjoyed himself so much that it felt right to stand and applaud with the rest of the audience at the end. He even gave a hoot when the special guests were acknowledged, and Draco bowed deeply. When Draco’s eyes snapped up at the noise, Hermione elbowed Harry sharply. They were up in the second balcony, so there was no chance of being seen, but he quickly noted that no one else was cheering, just clapping. It was hard to tell from where they were, but as the stage emptied, he thought he saw Draco’s eyes quickly search the crowd.

Hermione tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow as they moved into the lobby and lined up to retrieve their coats. As they passed a rather beautiful floral arrangement, Harry got a brilliant idea.

“What? I know that face. What are you planning?”

He pulled the flyer out again and waved it in front of Hermione’s nose. “I won’t be needing this any more. I’ve got the programme.”

“And…?”

“Well, I…and I know you’re not going to think this is the greatest idea, but I want to leave him a gift.” He answered in one quick breath.

“You’re right; I don’t think it’s a good idea. I just thought it would be nice for you to see…”

“Do you have a pen?”

“Oh.” She stammered. “Yes, I…Oh, just a second.” She rummaged through her pocketbook and pulled out a red pen. “Here. Now will you tell me…”

I’ll be right back.” He cut her off with a grin and ducked behind the huge vase beside them. He appeared a few seconds later with a stunning bouquet of black-tipped red roses.

“Harry, they’re beautiful.”

“These only grow in the Malfoy Gardens.”

“Did you transfigure…?”

“Yeah. They’ll only stay this way for an hour, and then turn back into the flyer.” He handed the pen back. “Here, thanks.”

“You can’t leave them. It’s too big of a hint. He’ll know it’s you.”

He touched her arm and made sure she was watching him. “It’s time. I want him to know. I’ve left a note on the flyer.”

She bit on her lip a moment before smiling warmly. “Ok. Let’s find someone to bring them to his dressing room.”

He almost crushed the roses as he hugged her. “Thank you.”

~*~

Harry sat in the park across from Hermione’s hotel chucking sunflower seeds to the pigeons who kept eating them whole.

“Thank you for the flowers.” Draco’s voice floated over his shoulders.

He turned, smiled nervously and gestured to the space beside him on the bench.

“You’re welcome.”

Draco moved around the bench, wearing a puzzled expression. “How did you even…?”

“Oh, Hermione saw your name on the posters and contacted me. She’s here for a week-long meeting thing.”

Draco sat down and smoothed his hands over his long wool coat. “Do you even like Strauss, Harry?”

“Well, I do now.” He blushed slightly. “I had no idea you were that good.”

“I had to brush up for a solid year before I could even audition for a regular spot, I was only awarded First Chair in New York last month, so Boston calling me to ‘guest’ was quite a surprise.” Draco ran a hand through his hair. Harry could only watch and smile. “You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?” He asked with a mock-grimace.

“First chair...” Harry lowered his eyes and blushed. “…means you’re the best.” Draco’s eyes widened. “Hermione told me last night.” Harry finished with a soft laugh.

“Ah. I knew you weren’t that swift on your own.” He gave a playful smack to Harry’s knee. “How are they anyway, her and the Weasel?”

Harry couldn’t help but stutter. His heart sank as he struggled with the words.

“Um, Hermione’s…all right. Getting by…I guess.” Harry stared at the few pigeons still skittering around his feet and then looked into the sky, blinking a few times. “Ron…well, he…he’s not…” He closed his eyes for a moment before speaking again. “Hermione’s gone through a lot. It’s hard being a single mother, but she’s got a schedule for everything. Molly helps when she has to go out of town, and I baby-sit when she needs a night off.”

“Did they separate?”

Harry suddenly felt very cold. “No. Ron…he isn’t…he’s…”

Draco paled. “No. Harry, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” He looked away for a moment before speaking again. “When did…?”

“Last spring.” Harry swallowed. “Shot by a Muggle.”

Draco turned his head away again and swore under his breath. “Gods, Harry.” He pulled off his gloves and reached for Harry’s hand. “How are you?”

“I try to stay busy. I miss him, but I feel worse for his son. He’ll never remember his dad, and he was such a brilliant father, Draco. He lived for that kid.”

He hadn’t planned to talk about Ron’s death and found himself completely unprepared to deal with all the emotions that came rushing to the surface. He locked his jaw, covered his face with his hands and wept. He tried to stop, but couldn’t control the tears that refused to dry up. A few painfully embarrassing moments later, he felt an arm rest gently across his back.

Draco lowered his head close to Harry’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would have come.”

“I…I thought it would be too soon.” Harry sniffed, digging in his pocket for a handkerchief. His face felt hot and blotchy. “I didn’t know how to…”

“You went through this alone. I could have been there. You needed me.”

“Hermione needed me more.” He blinked up at Draco. “I thought about it, but then if you had said no…”

“Fuck.” He shook his head. “I was such an idiot.”

“No, you were right. It was too soon after the war. You needed to…”

“…find myself? That’s what I told you, right?”

Harry nodded and accepted Draco’s handkerchief.

“You know what I found? I found that no matter what I did, there was always someone more talented than I was, better liked, more tactful. I saw who I was on my own…and it was good, but not as good as having someone I loved beside me.” He picked up Harry’s hand and softly kissed it as a cop walked past them and glared. He leaned in and lowered his voice to a whisper. “I only like myself when you’re with me.”

Harry stared at his captured hand, and then back at Draco, his pale eyes hiding nothing. “Then why…when were you going to tell me?”

“See this?” With his free hand, Draco pulled a blue envelope out of his pocket. “Here, I bought this yesterday morning.”

Harry took it from Draco’s chilled hands and opened it. “International Port Key to England.” He glanced quickly at the upper right-hand corner. “For 11:46pm…” He looked up. “…last night.”

“I thought about skipping the concert. I’d gotten myself too worked up to play…but then I decided that it would be more professional to complete my contract and then leave.

Harry held his breath.

“When I got your flowers, I…I couldn’t believe you were here. I wanted to see you right away, but there was no contact information. I cancelled my Port Key reservation and sat up all night, waiting until I could see you today.”

“You were coming back.” His eyes widened as Draco’s words slowly sunk in. “You were coming back…to me?”

“Yes, if I haven’t bollocksed it up too badly.” He looked down at his shoes. “Do you still want me?”

The handkerchief fluttered to the ground as Harry turned and reached for Draco’s icy cheeks, pulling him into a kiss, relief flooding through him.

~*~

“Harry, stop. This is wrong.” Draco panted, sliding his hand along the wall in search of the light switch.

“What?” Harry pulled back. “I thought…I mean. Shit. I’m sorry, you’re right. Too fast.”

“Not what I meant. Get back here.” He closed the distance, wrapping his arms tight around Harry’s waist, pushing him back against the door. “Let’s…let’s just get out of here.” He breathed across Harry’s ear, making him shiver.

“Mmm…then what’s wrong, why can’t we stay?”

“This is _Granger’s_ room. Doesn’t that bother you?”

Harry chuckled into Draco’s shoulder. “Hotel, Draco. They change the sheets every morning.”

Draco playfully smacked Harry’s behind. “Not my point, brat. She has a key.”

“Meetings, all day.” Harry had a hard time paying attention to the conversation after finding a patch of skin behind Draco’s ear that smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. “Oh, you smell so good. What is that?” He buried his face into the skin, humming his approval.

“Gods, don’t stop that, Harry.” Draco panted. “…gingerbread cologne…special order, oh, yes.” He threw his head back as his fingers found their way into thick, dark hair, pulling Harry’s mouth closer against his neck. “I’m glad you still have a sweet-tooth.”

Harry allowed Draco to crush their mouths together, his head reeling with familiar tastes and sensations that he feared had been lost forever. Two years had passed, but wrapped in the only arms that had ever felt right and pressed against the only lips that had never felt strange or cold, he would have sworn they had only been apart for a few minutes.

“Make love to me.” He breathed. As he said the bold words, laying himself on the line, his hands started to shake.

Draco froze.

“Are you sure? I mean…we can take our…I want you, Harry, you _know_ I…”

Harry took a quick breath and charged forward, tackling Draco down to the freshly made hotel bed. It more than took the abuse.

Their clothes were no match for two pairs of touched-starved hands. Fingertips slid, dragged and dipped where they wanted, where they were most needed. Harry remembered every inch of Draco’s slick body within seconds and he couldn’t help but cherish Draco’s moan as he re-discovered the sensitive patch of skin at the small of his back. He knew Draco remembered too when eight fingernails trailed down the inside of his upper thighs, making him shake, choking out Draco’s name.

It was so much better than a memory. They belonged to each other again, as their bodies slid into place and finally connected. Harry cried out as Draco moved, pulling him close, whispering mixed words of love and desire. Harry bathed in every word, praying that there was truth in the passion, real love under the hurried worship.

They reached completion together, panting and clutching. Harry rolled Draco under him and collapsed onto his slippery chest. They stayed still for a moment, listening to the street sounds below and the clattering of the day maid’s cart in the hallway. Harry pulled back for a moment to look down at the man he loved, reaching one hand to cup Draco’s cheek. Draco seemed slightly dazed at first, and then a look of worry appeared.

“What is it?” He whispered.

Harry swallowed, keeping eye contact. “Will you leave again?”

Draco released an audible sigh, and pulled Harry down into a tight hug, resting his head against the warm shoulder.

“I was an idiot to leave you. I won’t make that mistake again. Please, forgive me?”

Harry trailed his fingers along Draco’s side. “Forgiven.”

“Anything you want, Harry, anything, and I’ll do it.”

Harry continued brushing his fingertips over Draco’s flushed skin. “Will you play for me?” His voice was quiet, searching.

Draco stared into Harry’s eyes. “What, play the flute for you?”

Harry nodded as Draco shifted to kiss his forehead. “I always do, Harry. Every note.” He rolled them both over and lowered his head, kissing away the new tears that raced down Harry’s cheek. “I always will.”

 

 

~*~  
what was in Harry's note to Draco:

_Draco,_

_It's good to see the flute out of the box again. You were wonderful.  
I hope you like the flowers,_

_Harry_

_P.S. I'll be in Ballmore Park tomorrow feeding the birds, 2pm. I'd love to see you if you have the time._  
~*~

Salute to Vienna is a real event that happens in Boston. Here is some information, and the link to where I did most of my research for this fic: [BSO presents Salute to Vienna](http://www.bso.org/itemB/detail.jhtml?id=18500002&area=bso)  
Note- all the ‘guest musician’ names in Harry’s flyer were my creation. (Except Draco, of course.)

~*~  
Original request:  
You'd like: Fic, but I'll take art if need be. I'm not picky!  
Three to Five pairings you would like: Harry/Draco, Cedric/Voldemort,  
Twincest, Sirius/Remus, Draco/Ron  
Kinks, genres, or special requests for the fic: Harry/Draco (first  
choice, damn you all!!!), I'm still on my FlutePlayer!Draco kick, and  
now I also like teddy bears. First time, flangst.


End file.
